Will they fit in you?
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: So, Kaname sends Zero to a "store". Zero reluctantly brings home some "toys". What is Kaname planning? You tell me...


A/N: Ok, so my document last time screwed up the format somehow and I'm sorry. It looked like a big blob of letters haha so my bad I checked the document I uploaded and everything seemed fine so yeah… I'm really sorry I'm a horrible writer haha I know lol, or it might be that I'm super nervous for prom :O and I'm not even a senior yet so yeah I think it would be a bit nerve wracking anyways enjoy traveling through one of the dirty thoughts that run through my pervy mind. :D

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me in any way.

Pairing: ZeroxKaname

Will they fit?

"My apologies Takuma, but I really don't think Zero would agree."

Takuma and Kaname were in the pureblood's office discussing Kaname's latest plan to make Zero bend to his will.

Takuma chuckled. "Don't worry Kaname-sama, I heard from Ichiru myself that Zero is a sucker for you surprisingly…Who would've known?"

"Alright," Kaname sighed, "I'll give it a shot, but to be honest I could never imagine Zero setting foot in a place like that. Even I feel a bit…uncomfortable when I go." Takuma smirked.

"I'm sure everything will be alright."

Zero scowled. "Damn kinky bastard, I swear I'm gonna do the world a favor and shoot him one of these days." Zero was standing in front of a store. An adult store to be exact. Why was he here? It could only be because of a certain pureblood, Kaname Kuran to be exact. Though the bastard hadn't exactly forced him to go it was still his damn fault. It went something like this…

-Zero's recollection of Kaname's persuasion-

"Please Zero?" Kaname pleaded. Zero glared at the pureblood as he slowly took out his Bloody Rose.

"Kaname get the fuck out of my room before I shoot you…" Kaname smirked.

"Come on love," Kaname cooed, "I swear I'll give you the best time of your life. It'll be fun I promise."

Zero turned around and fired a couple of rounds at the irritating pureblood, but to his dismay he missed his target.

"I'll be waiting Zero," Kaname whispered huskily in Zero's ear before he fled the scene.

-End of recollection-

"This had better be worth it," Zero thought, "Or a certain pureblood isn't having kids in the future."

He put a reign on the pride he had left and pushed the door open, stepping into the disgustingly pink store. Zero blushed as he looked at all the penis shaped things. Penis shaped lollypops, vibrators, dildos, popsicles, and some nasty looking restraints. It was absolutely horrid. Zero blushed as he looked at some of the merchandise.

"Try the new vibrating chair, comes with a built in adjustable vibrator."

"Like hell I'll try it," Zero venomously thought, "I'd die before I try something like that."

"Good day sir, are you looking for anything in particular? There are some new shipments in if you're interested in ramming things into your partner."

Zero blushed at the cashier's direct words. "Wait, no, I-I'm not…"

The cashier smirked, "Oh, so you're in that end of the relationship. No matter, in that case we have some new vibrators in, I hear they're absolutely divine and some new cock rings if your boyfriend is that much of a sadist." Zero grimaced, Kaname was totally a sadist even if it didn't look like it. If he heard, he'd definitely buy a few. Breaking Zero down into a whining slut made that son of a bitch hard, rock hard.

"Shiki," a blond male scolded, "What did I just say about making first time customers uncomfortable?"

The brunette just muttered a few things under his breath, but Zero caught a few words.

"…Some people…fuck…sex starved…Takuma…under me…"

Hmmm weird choice of words… The blond in front of Shiki nervously laughed as he watched the brunette mosy on back to the back of the store."Sorry about Shiki, he hasn't been himself for the past few days… Anyway, what are you looking for…?

"My name's Zero," the silverrete offered. Shit! How was he suppose to answer this guy's damn question? He couldn't say that he turned hard when Kaname offered him the best sex in his life if he bought a few things from the store.

"I-I'm just l-looking around," Zero mumbled, "I'm not looking at a-anything particular."

The emerald eyed blond chuckled at Zero's uncomfortable-ness and ducked under the cashier register to retrieve a bag.

"Well for starters, you can have this. A token of apology for what Shiki might have said to you earlier. You looked quite flustered…"

"It's cool," Zero lied happy to be able to leave now, "Well thanks, I gotta get going now."

"Bye Zero," Takuma chirped as he tried to repress his laughter as Zero ran out of the store, "Have fun with Kaname-sama…"

"You don't even know how fucking embarrassing it was!" Zero fumed. So he had just returned and Kaname was acting like a spoiled brat. Who exactly was the seme in this relationship?

"But Zero," Kaname whined, "You were already there you could've brought more than a bag of stuff."

Zero yanked out his Bloody Rose, but before he knew it he was slammed against a wall.

"You're such a bad boy," Kaname purred, "Why would you try to hurt your lover? Don't you love me?"

Zero snorted. "Your definition of love is sex 24/7."

Kaname smirked at Zero's insult. "I'll make you rethink that statement Zero."

"Oh yeah? How?" Zero challenged as he glared at Kaname with an amethyst fire burning in his eyes.

"You'll see love… Toys aren't just meant for pleasure and fun love. They can be used for pain too…"

"You look beautiful Zero," Kaname praised as he rubbed one of Zero's dusty pink buds. They were all perked up and Kaname just couldn't resist teasing Zero once in a while.

"You are so lucky I'm tied up," growled Zero. Apparently his lover was into bondage and had stripped him naked and tied ropes all around his body. Even his cock… How kinky could people get?

"But you look adorable," Kaname protested, "Even here. I tied a cute little ribbon on you."

Zero's face flushed as he glared at Kaname, it didn't help though because Kaname thought Zero was cutest when he was all mad. But what was a guy like Zero to do? There was a fucking ribbon tied to his erection. Not only did it look ridiculous, but it would also prevent him from climaxing when the time came…

" Now lets see what you got from Takuma…" Kaname rummaged around in the bag until he pulled out a flimsy looking dildo.

"That piece of shit is suppose to bring me pain?" Zero smirked, if that was all Kaname had up his sleeve then there wasn't much to worry about.

"You don't even know what it does yet," Kaname whispered huskily into Zero's ear as he slipped the object into Zero's opening.

"It's not even as thick as your finger," panted Zero.

Kaname chuckled as he inserted a cord into the dildo. "Well you see Zero, it's a plug and it inflates so you're going to get stretched out quite a bit."

"Ahh I-I can feel it g-getting bigger," Zero moaned wantonly, "Make i-it b-bigger Kaname."

Kaname felt his cock twitch. "If only I was the one in you right now," Kaname sighed as he inflated the plug in Zero. Zero moaned as his insides were stretched to the max. It hurt like hell with the ropes that bonded him, but having Kaname stare at him with his sexy chocolate hues was too much.

"Hurry up and put it in," Zero panted, "This piece of crap is nothing compared to your thick cock. C'mon baby, give it to me…"

Kaname chuckled, as tempting as it sounded there was one last thing he wanted to try.

"Are you sure you've stretched out enough love?" Kaname asked innocently as he pulled a thick looking vibrator out of the bag.

"Yeah, Zero mumbled as Kaname took out the plug, "I'm just questioning that vibrator now…"

"Patience is a virtue dear," Kaname grunted as he thrusted himself into Zero, "Relax, it's an ordinary vibrator, you've just never experienced it like this before."

Zero's eyes widened as he felt the vibrator making its way beside Kaname's already embedded cock.

"K-Kaname! T-Take it o-out! You're already big enough! I don't need another thing shoved up my ass when you're already there!" Zero panted, "Oh fuck…"

Kaname smirked as he turned the vibrator on. It felt amazing, Zero's tight heat teasing him to release added onto the sensation of the vibrator rubbing against him deliciously.

"Kaname… I'm gonna cum," groaned Zero, "Ahh…mhhmmmm" Kaname untied the ribbon tied to Zero's weeping erection as he thrusted hard into Zero.

"Zero…You feel amazing," Kaname groaned as he pulled out and thrusted again to the hilt. Zero moaned as Kaname pushed into him over and over again.

"Ahhh…" moaned Zero as he came all over Kaname's stomach. Kaname thrusted one last time into Zero as he shot his load into his spent lover. Violet met wine colored hues as Zero glared.

"You bastard, you didn't take the fucking vibrator out."

A/N:

Haha finally finished retyping this. I'm really sorry again for the big blob of words I had before .. Though I'm surprised some of you guys still took the time to read it haha . If it were me I would've given up as soon as I saw the nightmare of words. So thanks again for all your support. :D Should there be a sequel?


End file.
